


【SD】phone sex（全是车）

by tuimaojing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, SD, SD不逆, 斜杠有意义
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuimaojing/pseuds/tuimaojing
Summary: 三段小黄文，原剧向总之就是两兄弟从互相暗恋到在一起刚刚好写的时候2020.1.24，是Dean生日，又是除夕，祝他俩阖家团圆快快乐乐！也祝各位新年快乐，阖家平安！
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 20





	【SD】phone sex（全是车）

**Author's Note:**

> 论三米如何成功上垒

1、斯坦福米X丁  
Sam刚刚从派对里溜出来，回顾四周，酒吧外面冷冷清清，里头却挤满了红男绿女与欢声笑语。  
没有人发现他消失，这很好。  
他吸吸鼻子，看着呼出来的气凝成白烟，加利福尼亚开始进入冬季了，于是他把手缩进口袋，慢悠悠地往他的公寓走去。  
夜晚真美好，夜空中银白的月亮倚在打霜的树上，冬青愈发青翠了。  
Sam眨眨眼，深吸一口气，自由的空气，令人安心的空气——不再需要为明天到哪儿去而发愁，不再需要为夜幕降临而担惊受怕。现在，他是个自由人了，他可以好好的享受只属于他的，自由。  
于是他伸手在卫衣口袋里摸索着他的钥匙，偷偷地笑着，正当他要开门的时候，口袋里的手机震动着宣告自己的存在。  
他没有多想，现在无论是什么电话都不能打倒他的美好心情，于是他接通电话，夹在耳边，顺手掏出钥匙开门。  
但他错误地高估了自己，实际上电话那头嘴唇吐出的第一个单词，就足以让他的心情瞬间跌入谷底。  
Dean说：“嗨，Sammy。”  
月亮被云影笼罩，茂密的冬青密不透光。  
Sam的笑容立刻垮了下来，他闪身进门，悄悄地透过猫眼看着外面。什么人也没有，街上一片死寂。  
他的心跳加速，既害怕，又……冒出一些想念和留恋。  
“别那么神经兮兮的，Sammy。”电话里传来Dean的调笑，以及酒嗝。  
“……你喝酒了？爸爸呢？”  
“哦他不在这儿，他让我单干了，车也留给了我，”气泡咕嘟咕嘟冒出瓶口，“都跟你说过这车迟早归我哈哈哈哈。”  
Sam想象着他圆润的嘴唇堵住瓶口的样子，酒液在嘴唇上和玻璃瓶一样闪闪发光。Dean还在喋喋不休，说着他的经历，他杀了什么，他遇到了什么人，和什么女孩上过床……  
他形容着那些个女孩：“修长的腿，和圆润的屁股……”  
“我也很想你，Dean。”  
他愣了愣，嘴硬道：“哈，是谁要离家出走来着？”  
Sam没有理他，开始和他说着自己的大学生活，平淡地说着，声音像多瑙河平缓的水流，又像一只宽厚的手掌，从他的背脊抚到他的尾骨。  
Dean一个激灵，无意地松了松皮带，却发现自己勃起了。  
羞耻占据他的心灵，就像酒精迷惑了他的脑神经，他有一搭没一搭地回应着弟弟的叙述，一边把裤子褪到大腿根，隔着内裤抚摸着自己。  
Sam还在絮絮叨叨，说着大学里的教授，说着身边的同学。他却在用长满枪茧的手刺激着自己的马眼，看到前段冒出亮晶晶的前液濡湿内裤，Dean大口地哈气，忍着喉咙里的呻吟。  
内裤太麻烦了。他的手钻过空隙，伸进去握住自己，轻轻地发出一声满足的喟叹，又立刻反应过来，仔仔细细地听着电话那头的声音，听听他有没有发现。  
听着亲弟弟的声音勃起，听着亲弟弟的声音自慰。  
刺激使他越来越硬，羞耻之心让他快感倍增，虎口按摩着自己，不断地加速。  
Sam提到了一个女孩，他在和她交往。  
“她怎么样？”Dean第一次开口，发现自己声音都哑了。  
“哦……她很好，她是个好女孩。”  
Dean发出一声低吟，吸了吸鼻子，没意识到自己满头是汗，加快了手上的速度。  
“还有……她的眼睛很像你，Dean。”  
恍惚间他高潮了，精液黏在肚子上，他握着手机，呆坐了几秒，拿下滚烫的手机一看，对方已经挂了电话。

2、第三季时间线，米X和恶魔做交易生命只剩一年的丁  
Sam急匆匆地拿出钥匙，打开旅馆的门，里面空无一人。  
该死！他破口大骂，一边拨通电话。酒吧里没有人，车里也没有人，该死的Dean Wincester去了哪里？  
没想到电话很快就拨通了，欠揍的Wincester很欠揍地说：“Hi，Sammy～”  
“你在哪儿。”Sam压着怒火，他在背景里听到了女人的笑声，还不止一个。  
“emmm你知道，旅馆什么的……”背景里的女人们还在嘻嘻哈哈。  
“……你，你知道我找你有多辛苦吗！”Sam气不打一处来。  
“拜托，你老哥只剩一年了耶！对吧宝贝？”背景里又是那些女人烦人的哄笑，“别挂电话，给你欣赏一下你老哥的雄姿！”  
说罢他就听到了充满情欲的呜咽，电话离那些女人太远，他没听到那些女人的声音，反倒是Dean的声音一清二楚。  
该死……  
“Dean……”  
“闭嘴Sammy，这是你老哥的黄金时段，说实话你真应该录下来兄弟。”接着又是沉吟与衣料摩挲的声音，皮带拉开拉扣的响声。  
Sam挣扎了一会儿，乖乖地打开录音。  
Dean的呻吟不绝于耳，他的嗓音，他的气音，每一句都充斥着他的兴奋与不满。  
Sam疯狂地嫉妒这那些女人们。嫉妒，直至痛恨。他硬得发疼，牛仔裤的拉链粗暴地拉开，他一边自慰一边想象着Dean在那些女人中间的样子，简直就是暴殄天物！  
“God，you are good……”他听见淫靡的水声，不知是嘴唇还是下体发出的声音，他没听见那个女人半分动静，Dean凑得太近了，满耳朵都是他充满情欲的低吟浅唱。  
上帝恨我。  
他悲哀地想着。  
不然为什么要让他的一生挚爱成为他的哥哥，又或者，如果Dean不是他的哥哥，他也许根本不会爱上他。  
天啊，真是上帝的惩罚。差点失去Dean的经历让他恐惧，但失而复得并没有带给他多少惊喜，他知道，哥哥还剩下一年，而他目前什么也做不了，Dean则已经开始了死前的狂欢。  
他在无能的狂怒、不甘与悲哀中达到了高潮。  
Dean喘得很厉害，他故意地把手机贴在嘴边，嘴里叼着贴身T恤的下摆，裤子踹到脚后跟，另一手分剪着后庭，发出暧昧的吟哦。  
根本没有什么女人，有的只是一台破收音机，他在车里抚弄他自己，还要装腔作势给电话另一头听。  
还有一年。  
他往自己屁股里塞了一根手指，阴茎贴在肚皮上冒着前液。他满意地呻吟着，一点不吝惜自己的嗓音。一只手不够用，他就把手机夹在耳边，一手照顾后庭，一手把黏液涂在小腹上，在冰冰凉凉的刺激下又硬了不少。挡风玻璃处毫无遮拦，路边的灯直照进来，他吸着气，嘴里还叼着衣服下摆，手不停歇地伺候着阴茎，都不知道自己的样子有多淫乱。  
还有一年，为什么不放纵一下呢。  
他看着后视镜里的自己，竟泪流满面。

3、住进地堡后，普通米X普通丁  
Dean在佛罗里达州刚刚收拾完一个吸血鬼，眼见日暮黄昏，忽然就有了打电话回家的冲动。  
于是他麻利地开了房停好车，买完晚餐，一边往回走，一边拨通电话。  
“嘿，Dean你还好吗？今天顺利吗？”  
“我挺顺利的，”他咬了一口手里的汉堡，“就是不知道接电话的那个傻子今天过得好不好，有没有把右手也摔断。”  
“哈哈，一点也不好笑。”Sam坐在长桌前看着电脑，左手打了石膏吊着绷带，那是几周前与一群狼人恶战的结果。  
“什么时候回来？”  
“明天吧，案子已经解决了，现在开车要后半夜才能回到地堡，你知道你老哥都是四十的人了，我可没那个精力开半个晚上的车。”  
“好吧，早点回来……我想你，Dean，生日快乐。”  
Dean叹了口气，嘴角不自觉地上扬，自从他们正式地滚在一起之后，Sam对他的占有欲愈发强烈了。  
“哇哦，谢谢你提醒我我已经41了。那你今年贵庚啊，五岁吗？还要哥哥哄你睡觉？”  
Dean顿了顿，又问：“是想我，还是想着和我上床？”  
“都有。”Sam毫不掩饰。  
“好吧大脚怪，今天就满足你的兽欲，”他三口两口吞掉汉堡，掏出钥匙开门，“让我洗个澡再慢慢陪你玩，吸血鬼的味道让我恶心。”  
于是Sam很耐心地候在手机前，像个兢兢业业的小学生等着老师上课。  
半个多小时过去，他收到了Dean的视频通话邀请。他把它导到电脑上，接通了电话。  
画面在晃，他只看到床和Dean的手，他发现Dean正在把手机卡在电视上面。他无言地看着着哥哥摆弄好手机，等待他的出镜。  
终于画面不再晃动，Dean出现在屏幕里。他一副刚刚洗完澡的样子，只穿了一件很长的格子衫，阴茎垂在两腿间若隐若现。他没有看镜头，只是爬上床擦了擦湿漉漉的头发。  
那是……我的衣服吗？Sam拖动鼠标放大屏幕看着那件衣服。  
太长了，肩也过宽了，那绝对不是Dean的衣服。  
Dean的动作自然至极，仿佛根本没有视频通话这回事，他是如此地自然，以至于让San感觉自己像个在旅馆偷装监控的变态偷窥癖。  
当Dean极其自然地将手伸到衣服下摆里握住他的阴茎时，Sam忽然感觉自己像是在看免费簧片。他不知道他四十岁的哥哥怎么有这样的本领，似乎只要他乐意，他就能表现的像第一次打飞机的处子。他盘腿坐在床上，两手轻轻包裹住自己的阴茎，似乎不知道下一步该做些什么了。他那双手笨拙的安慰似乎完全不能解决他的欲火，于是他发出不满的低吟，分出一手从上而下解开衬衫扣子。  
扣子一颗一颗地解开，露出了胸前的小吊坠，酒红色的格子衫衬得他的哥哥肤白胜雪。衣摆的扣子被解开，两片布料随着男人的动作悠悠扫过已经竖起来的东西，遮住了Sam的视野，Sam瞬间有了感觉。  
Dean的动作逐渐熟练了起来，似乎终于找到了窍门，他面对着镜头大开双腿，毫无廉耻地撸动性器，眼神迷离又放荡。  
他不再掩盖自己的声音，声声动情，声声淫乱。终于，他达到了高潮，精液沾满他的胸脯和小腹。Dean微微喘着气，把身上的精液摸在乳头上，湿润了手指，再探向身后。  
我要操他。  
Sam早就挣开皮带，拉开牛仔裤的拉链，握着自己火热的阴茎，看着他哥哥抬高了屁股，露出洞口，手指扒着臀瓣往里送。  
Sam恨不得自己能长个翅膀直接飞过去，要不是地堡方圆十里没有车，他早就出门直奔佛罗里达了。  
该死的Dean Wincester又抬高了他的屁股，似乎是想让Sam看的更清晰，那张小嘴一张一合，口涎一滴一滴地淌下来。  
“Damn it，Dean！”  
然而他的哥哥总能带给他新的惊喜。  
似乎对手指的不满意，Dean抽回手指，喘着气扯下了脖子上的吊坠，接着，在Sam的目瞪口呆中伸伸手指，把长着角的小吊坠送进了后庭，只剩一截绳子握在手里。  
老天爷……  
Dean翻过身去跪在床上，脸埋进被子里，屁股撅起来，背部的曲线被衬衣映衬得玲离尽致，他拉动绳子，一时之间没房都是他甜腻的呻吟。那个长着角的木制护身符时不时顶到了他，他便昂起头呜咽，然后伸手去再把它推得更深。  
Sam黑着脸，快速、大力地撸动自己，想象着木制的护身符吸饱了Dean的汁液，干了之后都散发着淡淡的麝香味，当他们两个的身躯再一次紧贴在一起时，他就能闻到这个味道，问他，被8岁的弟弟送的圣诞礼物操是什么样的体验。  
“Sam、Sam……啊……Sammy！”  
Dean叫着他的名字射了，一下子就摊在床上，喘了一会儿，才正视镜头。  
“怎么样，不赖吧？”他金绿色的眼睛还带着水汽，看起来淫乱至极。  
“你明天早上什么时候回来。”  
“哇哦，我可没有说过我要早上回来，可能我一觉睡到中午，出去吃个饭，又碰到了性感的女服务员，人家邀请我去她家里坐坐吃个派什么的，晚上就回不来了……”  
听着Sam明显加重的呼吸声，Dean都能想象到他那副标准的婊子脸。  
“祝我生日快乐吧，婊子。”  
“生日快乐，”Sam顿了顿，“早点回来。”


End file.
